The instant disclosure relates generally to a system, method and apparatus for producing a multi-layer, microcapillary film.
Polymers may be formed into films for separating, holding or containing items. Such films (or sheets) may be used, for example, as plastic bags, wraps, coatings, etc.
Polymeric material, e.g. polyolefins, may be formed into polymeric films via an extruder at increased temperatures and pressures. The extruder typically has one or more screws, e.g. single screw extruder or twin screw extruder. The polymer is forced out of the extruder through a die and formed into a film. The die may have a profile (or shape) used to define the shape of the extrudate or film as it exits the die.
Despite research efforts in film forming techniques, there is still a need for producing new microcapillary containing extrudate designs having improved properties. Furthermore, there is still a need for new die design facilitating the production of microcapillary containing extrudate having improved properties.